


In My Veins

by judithandronicus



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, POV Eliot Spencer, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: Eliot and Parker have a hard conversation.--Prompt fill for "disappointment" to get myself out of a block. I'm sorry for the angst, y'all.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: 30PlusFanfic Prompt Channel Fics





	In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Andrew Belle, "In My Veins."

“Don’t go.”

Her voice is barely a whisper, but it rips through Eliot’s ears like a scream. Tears shine in those beautiful, ocean blue eyes, and it’s his fault. He’s the reason she’s crying, and it hurts worse than any bullet he’s ever taken.

“I gotta, darlin’.” The endearment slips out unbidden, and he flinches at it. At how she brightens at it, for just a fraction of a second before her face falls again.

“It’s for the best.” His voice rings hollow to his own ears, so he repeats himself. “It’s for the best.Y’all don’t need me around messin’ things up for you.”

Eliot tries not to crumble at how Parker’s lip quivers, at how she’s folded in on herself, those lithe, muscular arms crossed over her chest like she’s holding herself together. Tries not to notice how small she seems right now, even though she’s almost as tall as he is.

Every cell in his body is singing out, telling him to wrap himself around her and hold her tight, tell her that he’ll stay and wipe that broken look over her face.

It’s killing him not to.

But it’s for the best. They _deserve_ this, the chance to be together and happy and normal, without him fucking it all up.

He wants to do…to say _something_ that will comfort her, though, because he really doesn’t want to leave with the image of her crying burned inside his brain like that.

“I ain’t gonna stay away forever.” He reaches a hesitant hand out to cup her jaw, wipes an errant tear off her cheek with his thumb. She tenses at the touch, her posture straightening, and lifts her chin, defiant.

“You’re scared.” It’s not just an accusation. No, because it’s the goddamn truth. He doesn’t answer.

Her brows knit together, her lips pursing as she considers him, searching out weak spots the same way she’d do with blueprints on a job.“You say it’s for the best, but you’re wrong. You’re running because you’re scared.”

Eliot looks away, shifts his duffle to the other shoulder. He still doesn’t answer. He turns and walks to the door.

“If you walk away, you’ll break his heart,” she says, her voice cold and quiet, as he turns the handle. “I will not forgive you if you break him.”

_It’s for the best._

He hopes that one day she’ll understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JudithAndronic1).


End file.
